With automatic changer systems heretofore known in the art, when a program for a control (e.g., a positioning control for the disc transfer mechanism) of the system was modified or improved, it was necessary to change the memory storing the stored program of the system.
In addition, the automatic changer system was frequently large in weight and also it was nearly impossible for those having no technical knowledge to perform the operation of removing the outer casing of the system and changing the memory safely. As a result, it was the practice so that a technical expert went to the installation place of the system to change the memory storing the stored program of the system and thereby to modify or improve the program for effecting a control of the system.
Further, there was the necessity to acquire the data of such information (e.g., the hours of operation the number of times of operation, the error contents, the number of errors occurred, etc.,) of the system for the purpose of preventive maintenance, fault analysis, etc. In this case, it was effected by the expert by performing the necessary operations by use of an exclusive software, jigs, etc.